


The Windmill

by LineMaker



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Noice, Other, calm, idek, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineMaker/pseuds/LineMaker
Summary: A poem I found on my phone that I wrote a year ago when i was feeling chilled.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 4





	The Windmill

I see a bird atop a line,  
Swinging and fluttering about the tattered cord.

The late offspring of creatures jabbering,  
Hoping for satiation of endless hunger

Wind whips the dewless and dry grass,  
The Windmill creaks in the morning sun

Meandering clouds dance in the crisp new air,  
Creatures in the meadow gather food for the approaching cold

Green leaves dissolve into red and die away,  
leaving only the remains of their lives once led in the bare trunks

Flowers embedded in snow, their petals existing only in the memory  
Of the ragged sheep who now don their winter coats

The sounds of life, love, laughter  
Dwindle in the winding branches of the trees as the dusk sets in

I once saw a bird upon a line  
It no longer sits there  
Yet the wind persists  
And the Windmill creaks in the winter twilight.


End file.
